Song of the Mist and Cloud
by sakimidare
Summary: Song-fic dump. Track 1: Cantarella. "I'm returning the favour." Hibari whispered as Mukuro slid down, eyes wide with surprise and something akin to horror. tyl!1869


**A/N: This is where I'm going to dump all my random song drabbles/fics.**

**Pairings You Can Expect To Find In The Series: Focused on tyl!1869, sometimes 6918 (maybe). There might be hints of other pairings, but nothing more than implications.**

**Pairings in thisb Chapter: tyl!1869, brotherly!9669**

**Drabble 1 : Cantarella**

**Summary: "I'm returning the favour." Hibari whispered as Mukuro slid down, eyes wide with surprise and something akin to horror.**

**Warnings: (Implied) Heavily dub-con to the point of almost non-con, use of drugs. **

**Songs of the Mist and Cloud**

**[Track 01]**

**[**Cantarella : Vocaloid (Kaito)**]**

_Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world.  
Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation._

Hibari Kyoya had grown to be a strikingly handsome man, just like the striking boy he had been. His beauty was cold and distant, lethal but undeniable.

Mukuro Rokudou had delivered on the promise shown in his teenage years and become increasingly more beautiful as time went on. His beauty was unlike Hibari's brutal one. Everyone who saw him would admit that the Mist Guardian was pretty, beautiful in all senses of the word. His beauty was ethereal and other worldly.

When they met again, and kept on tying over and over, Mukuro's interest had been drawn by the other man. Granted, the boy's tenacity had always intrigued him, but now that the other had grown into a man, he drew Mukuro towards him like no one had ever had.

However, Mukuro being Mukuro, he had denied this lethal attraction. Nothing could come of it anyway, Hibari had made it quite clear that he hated the illusionist's guts and very existence, and the bluenette had a Mafia Boss to take over, a world to drown in and purge with darkness, three people he wanted to protect, a light that he chased without being aware of it.

He hid it so well from others that after a while he began to believe in the lie himself, hiding his unreasonable infatuation under a blanket of mocking laughter and challenges.

Unfortunately, one person saw right through Mukuro's ruse.

* * *

Hibari was someone who cared little for anything or anyone outside his hometown and beloved school. Therefore, he was surprised to find a certain indigo-haired illusionist constantly on his mind.

But Hibari was also smart enough to realise the constant thoughts and dreams that plagued him for what they were. And having constantly trained himself to see through Mukuro's illusions - not just the physical ones, but also the lies those lips so easily uttered - he saw right through to the infatuation the illusionist had for him.

It was in the middle of a meeting that he first formulated the plan. He could feel everyone throw him somewhat freaked out glances at the razor sharp smile that passed through his lips.

Except for Mukuro, who met his gaze head on, lips quirked in a puzzled smile.

* * *

_Hiding my burning heart, I approach you. _  
_Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you._

He had no doubt the illusionist was bored. In fact, Mukuro made no effort to make anyone believe otherwise.

Mukuro had been forced to come to the party because he apparently wanted to keep updated on the happenings in the Mafia world. At elast, that was his excuse. They all knew he had only come along because refused to let Chrome face dangerous (but handsome) men alone. That didn't mean he had to enjoy the meaningless chatter at meaningless mafia soirees.

_Like an over-protective elder brother_, Hibari had thought at the time.

The bluenette had affiliated himself with the Mafia for the sake of protecting his comrades, deluding himself into believing that he was only biding his time. . But by now Mukuro was far too entangled in the web of human relations to fulfill his ultimate goal.

Not that it mattered to him. He would keep on reincarnating, cycling through lifetimes...

Watching the white tablet dissolve in the red wine, he smirked.

Hibari would make sure Mukuro never forgot him.

* * *

_I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart. _  
_I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice._

Mukuro hadn't been drunk when Hibari first approached him.

The raven had easily remedied that.

* * *

_Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down._

_Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down._

As he watched Mukuro drink down the glass of red wine, the Prefect felt a predatory smirk emerge on his face.

"Hibari?" he heard Mukuro ask, sounding puzzled and a little unsteady as his eyes widened with something akin to horror.

* * *

_There's no place to escape from this rusty chain; _  
_The more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets._

Hibari stood calmly to the side, hearing Mukuro's breath hitch and come in soft gasps as the illusionist struggled against the drug.

They were in a secluded corner, where Mukuro had first been standing, eyeing Chrome.

The thought sent a jealous spark down Hibari's spine for some reason.

He returned his attention to Mukuro's soft whimper, smirk growing even wider.

* * *

_If I slip you into the deep bushes, _  
_you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats._

"What ... d... did you...?"

To see the usually immaculate, fashionably tousled, confident illusionist gasp and twitch on the floor, flushed and helpless, completely at his mercy made Hibari feel giddy.

Even so, he wouldn't let himself admit he wanted this man on any level other than that of pure lust..

_The scent of _sakura,_ drugging him... a mocking laugh echoing in his ears..._

His pride had been shattered, but hadn't that also been partly because Mukuro never even deigned to actually _fight_ him? His target was always Tsunayoshi.

Always looking at either the brunette herbivore or the little girl whose name Hibari had bothered to remember simply because she was _his_ vessel.

His pride wouldn't allow him any other answer.

"I'm simply returning the favour." he muttered against the silky blue strands.

* * *

_I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart. _  
_I now peak into the small crevice,_

_and capture you._

"Even if you struggle, its already too late."

_I slipped you into the deep bushes, _  
_and you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats._

* * *

**A/N: Suggestions for songs, comments and constructive criticism would be loved. Thank you for reading ^-^**


End file.
